Os Pecados de Sakura
by A.C. Lennox
Summary: Era difícil de acredita que a virtuosa Sakura Kinomoto também tinha os seus pecados. [Para Bella Lamounier][Finalmente editado!]


**Aviso: **Bem, essa fic não é uma nc-17, mas contem palavras (um pouco) impróprias para menores, ou chatas e ofensivas para quem não gosta desse tipo de leitura. Então se prossegui a responsabilidade não é minha.

**N/A:** Há tempos estou devendo algo alegre para todos que acompanham as minhas fics. Acho que ninguém vai gargalha com essa fanfic, mas também ninguém vai chorar.

Como já dizia a minha querida escritora Lay Luft: "Um riso bom ou um sorriso terno em meio a toda a crueldade, falsidade e hipocrisia podem nos confortar e devolver a esperança".

Obrigada a todos!

Beijos!

Anna Lennox

**Os Pecados de Sakura**

Era difícil de acredita que a virtuosa Sakura Kinomoto também tinha as suas imperfeições. Tímida, carente, religiosa, boa filha, além de ser uma exemplar esposa e uma mãe carinhosa. Perante a sociedade era uma santa, todavia,o que ninguém sabia (ou jamais sequer imaginara) era que por trás daquele véu de castidade e pureza escondia uma mulher fogosa que era capaz de tudo para satisfazer o seu desejo.

Engolindo seco, Sakura abriu o periódico que Shoran havia jogado possesso na sua cara, após ter surtado por ouvir da sua boca que o conteúdo daquela bendita matéria era verídico.

Não poderia mentir para o seu tigrão... Seria antiético da sua parte. Além do mais não se envergonhava do seu passado. Faria tudo novamente se assim fosse preciso.

-O que aconteceu com papai, mamãe?-perguntou Xiao, observando atentamente a sua face corada pelo divertimento e nervosismo.

"Já me basta o pai... Agora o filho também está pensando que é dono da minha vida", pensou, fechando jornal.

-Nada Xiao.-respondeu impaciente.-Não aconteceu nada com o papai.

-Mas ele saiu daqui tão nervoso...

-Foi apenas uma notícia ruim que saiu a respeito dele no jornal.-informou vagamente, não estava mentindo, apenas ocultando a verdade de uma criança de cinco anos.-Satisfeito agora?-perguntou sorrindo, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava a respiração.-Agora, por favor, beba o seu leite, ele já está esfriando.

O que faria agora? Perguntou levantado da cadeira. Shoran jamais a perdoaria... Ele era certinho demais, queria uma mulher pura e delicada, um poço de virtude, a esposa ideal para um político da estirpe dele,enão uma desqualificada de passado sujo.

Porém, não podia deixar de olhar para toda aquela história com cinismo e bom-humor. Afinal, aquele era o seu passado e não podia negar. Cometera erros e acertos, porém havia vivido tudo o que fora reservado a sua sinae não se arrependia disso.

Sim, havia vivido... E muito. Sorriu, abrindo o jornal novamente.

**O Passado (quase) Secreto da Mulher do Prefeito**

**Escrito: **_Mika Ryu_

_Eu não daria nenhum vintém se há dois meses atrás se alguém falasse o quando fogosa a nossa primeira dama é. Seria dinheiro jogado no lixo, afinal a Sakura Kinomoto, 40, é invejada por todos por sua beleza e conduta. Entretanto, como já falei em outras edições, nenhuma pessoa viva em Tomoeda escapar da minha língua ferina... E desta vez para o desesperodo prefeitoe para minha glória, será ela!A mulher mais invejada e cobiçada de nossa cidade. _

_Realmente a nossa primeira dama é um mistério, foi um luta árdua para conseguir algum rastro de algum deslize no passado. Porém, quando se fecha uma porta se abrem cinco janelas... E foi numa dessas "janelas" que encontrei a prova de que a nossa querida Dama tinha o passado comum com qualquer uma de nós. Quase cair para trás ao deparar com o passado vibrante daquela mulher (isso para não dizer depravado)._

_Afinal a "senhora perfeita" também tem seus medos e suas fraquezas. Como já escrevi e vou repetir (que isso fique bem claro... não quero nenhum processo em cima de minhas lindas costas) foi uma batalha difícil levantar fontes e pistas sobre essa misteriosa cigana. _

_A parti de agora vocês irão descobrir os pecados de Sakura Kinomoto Li, mulher do nosso querido prefeito. Exclusivo para todos os assinantes de Tomoeda City, o jornal da família japonesa. _

_A sua infância fora marcada pela intolerância do pai, um pastor presbiteriano, a sua educação era rígida e exemplar. Ocupava seus dias entre a escola de ensino religioso e o Ballet. Aos quinze anos saiu de casa e pasmem, ela fugiu com o marido da própria irmã (quem com ferro fere com o ferro será ferido, não é mesmo Saki?)._

_Aos vinte, abandona tudo (inclusive o amante) e ingressa na faculdade, porém o curso era caro, então a nossa amada primeira dama, não vendo outra saída, aceitou fazer uma ponta em um filme pornográfico, cujo título não podia ser mais chamativo e brega "As ninfetas do amanhã" ._

_Envolvida no submundo do mundo, Sakura, ou melhor,Kikyse envolveu com drogas. Chegando a ponto de vira avião na mão de traficantes. Foi nessa época também que virou modelo e colocou silicone (isso mesmo, mulherada, aquele corpo perfeito, com curvas certas nos lugares certos, não foi kami-sama quem deu a ela, mas sim um cirurgião e dos bons ainda). _

_Ela vagou pelos lugares mais decadentes, dormiu com vários homens... Tantos que após passada essa fase ela preciso fazer análise, pois o trauma era grande... Além de tudo ela havia provocado um aborto. Sim, ela abortou...A causa? Só Deus sabe. _

_Bem, eu sou apenas uma colunista. E como jornalista tenho o dever de passa a notícia. Nada tenho contra Sakura Kinomoto, afinal ela é a nossa primeira dama! Votei e votaria novamente no prefeito, mas como mulher tenho o direto de mostrar que ninguém é perfeito, muito menos a coelhinha do prefeito. _

**Dez motivos que transforma Sakura Kinomoto em uma de nós**

1)Ela tem celulite.

2)Ela abomina homem pedante.

3)Ela odeia a sogra.

4)Ela não suporta o hálito do marido quando ele acorda.

5)Ela já fingiu orgasmo.

6)Ela se masturba com a foto do Jud Law

7)Ela queria ter os lábios da Angelina Jolie.

8)Ela já teve Herpes,

9)Ela já fez muito sexo;

10)Finalmente: Ela não é perfeita.

_É por esse motivo que adoro a nossa primeira dama._

_Até a próxima com mais fofocas quentes da Mika._

Sakura gargalhava. Adorava Mika e a sua coluna sem censura. Cada semana era uma matéria bombástica. Não era contra a isso, sabia que em uma cidade em que o nascimento do porco do vizinho é um acontecimento público, desmistificar a imagem a da primeira dama era um favor ao seu bem-estar político e social.

Porém, Shoran não passava como ela, observou com alegria o marido político entrar na biblioteca.

-Quero o divórcio, Sakura.-falou ele sem mais delongas.

-É mesmo?

-Sim, é isso mesmo.

-E quem vai ficar no meu lugar?-perguntou cínica.-Não responde querido, pois sei que é a lambisgóia...

-E se for, você tem alguma coisa haver com isso?

-Não, não tenho.-disse ela mordendo o lábio inferior.-Porém tenho a certeza de que ela não dar a você tanto prazer como eu.-concluiu passando a mão no abdômen saliente do marido.-Ela não te toca como eu...-desceu a mão até tocar o sexo dele sobre a calça.-Viu? Viu, tigrão? Você está excitado e é por minha causa, pois ninguém sabe estimulá-lo melhor do que eu.

A pegando pelo o braço, Shoran a forçou a sente sobre a mesa.

-Você não presta, coelhinha.

Sentindo o órgão viril puxando entre as pernas, Sakura estremeceu, erguendo o quadril para aproximar mais daquele lugar especial dele que tanto lhe dava prazer.

-Eu te amo, Tigrão.-falou beijando o pescoço dele, e logo em seguida sugou os lábios carnudos.

-Coelha...O que eu faço com você?

-Me ame...Me ame.

Estava mais do que provado que um casamento não dependia apenas da imagem, mas sim da paixão eprincipalmente doamor. Afinal nenhum ser humano é livre da imperfeição...

**Fim!**

**obs:** Editado no dia 09/01/06


End file.
